<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Not to Say in Bed by GoingToHellBRB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914597">What Not to Say in Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingToHellBRB/pseuds/GoingToHellBRB'>GoingToHellBRB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Teacher-Student Relationship, but not really a daddy kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:03:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingToHellBRB/pseuds/GoingToHellBRB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the gang has been dropped in the past Douxie gets to show Merlin just how much he’s grown and what he’s learned! Maybe he shouldn’t have shown him so much...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Merlin (Tales of Arcadia), Merlin/Douxie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so immediate smut. I normally have at least a “testing the waters” safe chapter, but not this time baby! We’re diving head-first into this! More chapters to come later but for now enjoy Douxie being the little punk twink he is</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Doux had noticed the way Merlin had been looking at him ever since he found out that he was from another time. He figured he’d just forgotten how piercing those intense blue eyes were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had also noticed the way Merlin came close when they were alone; a little too close. He didn’t mind that either though. They were acting in secret to get his group back to their own time, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What did have him somewhat stumped was the change in tone when they were alone. He went from endless scolding and accusatory remarks to gentle guiding and quiet praise on his work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was something he didn’t quite get, at least not until the older wizard finally decided to make his move...</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You grew to be quite handsome over the years, Hisirdoux,” Merlin hummed as Doux entered his workshop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You realize I haven’t aged a day in the last 900 years, right?” Doux laughed as he went to the shelves to find a book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you took good care of yourself then,” the elder wizard retorted, coming around the table to meet Doux.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger wizard’s eyes widened as Merlin’s hands found his hips, his face reddening before he quickly pulled away. “What- Oh fuzzbuckets… I forgot we used to-... Dammit all. I’m sorry Master Merlin. I’m not sure we should be doing this,” Doux muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… No no, Hisirdoux. Perhaps I shouldn’t have assumed,” Merlin started, now awkwardly taking a step back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I ah…” Doux cleared his throat, looking away as he reached up to rub the back of his neck, “Well it’s not that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t want to. It’s just that one day all of a sudden </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t want to anymore and I always just thought there was some reason for that. I figured maybe you had some sort of realization or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Merlin muttered as he looked his apprentice over, “Well… I couldn’t think of a single reason as to why I would ever stop wanting to feel that lovely body of yours. And if you still would like to have me, then what’s the harm to it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doux could feel his heart skip as Merlin stepped back toward him and cautiously brought his hands back to his hips. “God, Master Merlin… You don’t know how much I’ve missed this,” the younger wizard breathed, giving a pleasured sigh as his mentor leaned in to press their lips together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doux easily returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s neck to pull him with him toward the bookshelves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old wizard quickly caught on and pinned his apprentice to the shelf behind him before coaxing his legs apart with his thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good lord, you move fast, don’t you old man?” Doux teased as he complied, allowing Merlin between his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve gotten feisty over the years, I see. I like that,” Merlin purred before leaning in to kiss at Doux’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apprentice shuddered at the feeling, gripping his mentor’s armored shoulders. “Oh you haven’t seen ‘feisty’ yet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he retorted as he rolled his hips to grind against the wizard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin gave a low groan at that before his hands moved down to knead his apprentice’s ass. “God, Hisirdoux, I’d like to just take you right now,” he breathed in Doux’s ear as he started tugging his pants down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doux’s confidence wavered as Merlin gripped his exposed ass and spread him open. He was even less confident when he felt himself being lifted off of the ground with Merlin’s magic. “W-Wait,” he stammered, “I don’t keep myself prepared for this like I used to!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin paused, his face reddening slightly. “Oh. Right. Well eh…” He still kept Doux off of the ground with his legs wrapped around his hips as he glanced around to think of if he had any sort of oil anywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doux quickly caught on to what he was looking for and reached into his pocket to produce a small bottle of lube. “Here. I kind of got into the habit of keeping it on me. Never know when you may meet someone, eh?” he explained as Merlin took the bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old wizard raised a brow at his apprentice as he poured some of the slick substance over his fingers. “Oh? And just how often are you sleeping with strangers that you would need this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doux shuddered as Merlin easily slipped two fingers into him and started to carefully pump them in and out. “Oh don’t go getting all jealous, Master. After 900 years of not even seeing you do you really think I’m just going to stay abstinent?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All I’m saying is that this hole of yours feels pretty loose already,” Merlin retorted, slipping a third finger in alongside the first two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doux scoffed at that. “I cannot believe you just called me loose, you old-“ He’d started to argue, but paused as Merlin rolled his fingers over his prostate. “-prude… Oh fuck, Master. Right there,” he sighed, rolling his hips onto his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this it, Hisirdoux? Is this where you like to feel any man who’ll have you?” Merlin huffed as he pressed against that spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doux groaned as Merlin spread his fingers before shoving them against that spot again. “Yeah yeah ‘I’m a dirty slut’. Fuck just drop it already… Jealosy is not a good look for you, Master,” he moaned before sitting up to wrap his arms back around his mentor’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I just don’t like to think of you with anyone else. Is that so bad?” Merlin retorted, relaxing slightly as Doux leaned in to press a slow and tender kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I wouldn’t have been if I could have had this whenever I wanted. Why don’t you make up for the 900 years I’ve spent without feeling you inside me?” Doux hummed as he gave his mentor a coy grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re such a little imp,” Merlin huffed as his fingers slipped out of his apprentice so that he could tug his trousers down enough to pull himself out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groaned as he pumped himself a few times before pressing the head of his cock to Doux’s entrance. “Are you ready, Hisirdoux?” Merlin asked as his hands moved back to those thin hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doux nodded. “Yeah, Master. I’m ready. I’ve been wanting this for centuries,” he sighed, biting his lip as Merlin slowly pushed into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger wizard let out a soft whine as Merlin slowly pushed deeper and deeper into him until he was finally fully sheathed inside him. “D-Don’t move for a second, Master… It’s been a while…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin nodded, leaning in to kiss at his neck as he waited for him to adjust. “God, Hisirdoux, I don’t know how I could ever give this up when it feels so heavenly being inside you,” he breathed in his apprentice’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doux shuddered, gripping at his armor as he kissed just below his ear. “Master… God, how I’ve missed this,” he muttered, “Y-You can start moving now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin nodded before slowly dragging his hips back. He gave a low groan as he carefully pushed back in and started a gentle pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger wizard bit his lip as he was worked open. “Fuck, Master… I forgot just how good you were with this…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin gave a slight smirk at that before slowly picking up his pace. “Trust me, Hisirdoux. I’ve learned exactly how to take care of you by now,” he hummed, leaning in to press a few kisses up his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doux gave a desperate whine as he felt his mentor’s teeth nipping at his neck. “M-More Master… Please… Y-Your teeth,” he whimpered as those gentle nips and kisses worked back down his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to mark you, Hisirdoux?” the master wizard breathed in his apprentice’s ear, “Should I let all of Camelot know just what we’ve done?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger wizard quickly nodded, his nails digging into Merlin’s armored shoulders as he felt him give a sudden harsh kiss to the side of his neck. “Oh fuck, Master… I want everyone in Camelot to know that I’m yours,” he groaned, “I want to be able to see it even after I get back to my own time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep gripping me like this and I may just have to keep you here,” Merlin teased before giving a sharp bite to the side of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doux sighed blissfully as he rolled his hips, tilting his head back against the bookshelf. “Oh fuck… I love you, Daddy,” he groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin paused at that as he pulled off of Doux's neck to cock a brow at him. “What was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger wizard seemed to wake up as he looked at Merlin. “Oh uh… I-I love you, Master. I don’t think I was ever able to tell you before, but I always-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no. I knew that much. What on God’s green earth did you just call me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doux’s face reddened at the realization of what he’d said. “Eh… ‘Daddy’... I-It’s kind of a kinky thing that started getting really popular in the 21st century,” he muttered awkwardly, biting his lip as Merlin suddenly pulled out and put him back on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we should just… stop... for today,” Merlin explained as he started putting himself away, “I’ll keep working on the heart. You should probably go help your friends. That blonde one is probably getting himself into trouble as we speak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I um… A-Alright then. I suppose I’ll see you in a bit?” Doux asked, tugging his pants back up and adjusting his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh… Maybe rather than ‘in a bit’ you could just come back tomorrow morning…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger wizard’s heart sank just a bit further at that before he slowly nodded and turned to leave the room.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuzzbuckets, I’m so damned stupid,” he groaned to himself as he headed to his quarters. “Ugh ‘awe I love you </span>
  <em>
    <span>daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Bleh,” Doux mocked himself, wearing a heavy pout, “He’s not some dumb bloke at the gym! Of course he was gonna get freaked out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flopped down onto his bed once he reached his room, dragging his hands down his face. “God I can’t believe I just ruined the mood like that. He’s never going to-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wizard’s eyes widened as realization struck him, letting out a frustrated groan just a moment later. “Son of a bitch… That’s gonna be what does it! He’s not just never going to touch me again. He’s never going to touch </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> again!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Merlin rejects moppet Douxie, making him go cry to his future counterpart</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so instead of repeatedly going “past Doux/ modern Doux” I just went “Douxie is for cute baby Arthurian Doux and just Doux is for (still adorable) matured modern Doux” so that’s how I’ll be distinguishing the two of them</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Good evening, Master,” the young moppet of a wizard lulled as he joined his mentor in his workshop, “How’s that time-thing for the future me coming along?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin sighed before looking at Douxie. “It should be ready in the next few days…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Well that’s good right?” Douxie muttered at Merlin’s frustrated tone. “It looks like you’ve been working hard today, Master. Why don’t we just go home and relax?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to work on this for just a while longer, Hisirdoux, but you can go ahead. It’s getting late anyway,” the elder grumbled as he went back to work on the heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young wizard raised a brow at that. He nearly always stayed by Merlin’s side until they were both ready to go, but he did agree that it was getting late. “Alright, love. I’ll see you when you get home then…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh eh… Actually Hisirdoux, perhaps it would be best if you stayed in your quarters with the other Hisirdoux for the time being,” Merlin sighed as Douxie headed for the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young wizard’s eyes widened at that. “B-But Master… We’ve been together every night since we started… You know,” Douxie said, lowering his voice as he went to his mentor, “Is something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin pulled his hand away as Douxie reached out and touched him. “It’s complicated, Hisirdoux… For now I would just like for you to leave me be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Douxie let out a soft breath of a whine as he stepped back from his mentor. “A-Alright,” he muttered before heading back to the door, “Goodnight, Love…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Hisirdoux,” was the last thing the young wizard would hear from Merlin that night before he hurried to his old room to try to figure out just what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the Arthurian wizard came in to meet his future self the first thing he noticed were the bruises on the side of his neck. “What did you do to Master Merlin!” he huffed as he crossed the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The modern wizard’s eyes widened as his younger-hearted counterpart came up to him, glaring him down the whole way. Doux may have even been somewhat intimidated if it weren’t for the blush on his cheeks and the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hang on. I can explain. I’ve been thinking of-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t want to share a bed,” Douxie interrupted in a whimper, “He even jerked his hand away when I tried to touch him! What did you do to make him hate me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doux sucked his lip between his teeth as Douxie started to cry before getting up and wrapping his arms around him. “Merlin doesn’t hate you, moppet,” he sighed, patting his younger self’s back as Douxie wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have seen how he looked at me,” the Arthurian wizard sobbed into Doux’s chest, “I haven’t seen him like this since before we started sleeping together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for that,” Doux breathed as he continued to hold the sniffling wizard, “But I’ve been thinking of how to fix this for you, so don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you even do?” Douxie muttered as he finally pulled away and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh…” The modern wizard reddened a bit as he reached up to rub the back of his neck. “I may or may not have accidentally called him ‘daddy’ while we were fooling around…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger went beet-red at that. “E-Excuse me?” He blinked as he started to process what his future counterpart had just told him. “Uh… When do I develop such intense parental-figure issues?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doux rolled his eyes. “Don’t act like you don’t already have them,” he huffed, “But it’s not like that. It’s just a kinky thing that a lot of guys from my time period are into. It was more like a force of habit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A lot of- Force of ha-? What did you say you did for a living again?” Douxie asked cautiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got a couple of jobs and they’re all retail or food related. It’s normal to sleep around in the future so quit making that face at me,” Doux scoffed as he crossed his arms, “You and Merlin both… Do you want me to help you fix this or not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Arthurian wizard quickly nodded. “Y-Yes please! I don’t want to wind up having to um… ‘make do’...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll let that one slide because you’re probably right,” Doux retorted as he sat back down on the bed, “Now let’s get to brainstorming. I’ve got a few ideas, but you’ll know better than I will what Merlin is into…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if it ended abruptly. I was going for a “find out in the next episode” vibe, but I also just really wanted to get the next chapter out...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>